


you are my sunlight

by pengo_o



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, He's Cold, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Short, Short & Sweet, Swearing, and by that i mean there's 1 swear, fluffflufffluffetyflufffluff, jungkook is a duvet hogger, my eyelids are literally drooping as i post this, poor yoongs, soft, this is as short as my attention span, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengo_o/pseuds/pengo_o
Summary: jungkook and yoongi wake up together. that’s literally it





	you are my sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer: i (unfortunately) have nothing to do with these people. they are in fact real and they belong completely and entirely to themselves

sunlight beams into their room, seeping through the light, linen curtains, illuminating the pale blue walls and dancing across the rumpled white sheets. 

yoongi wearily blinks, and tries to pry his eyes open. he lets out a soft groan. it’s all lovely for a minute or two, just as he lies there and gazes at the gentle sunlight streaming into their room. 

before he realises that he’s absolutely freezing cold, that is. 

he is wearing a shirt, but that’s beside the point, because as he looks to his side, he sees jungkook wrapped up in the duvet like a god damn caterpillar. he’s got a smug, comfortable smile plastered on his face, too, despite the fact that he’s fast asleep. it’s almost as if he _wants_ yoongi to die of hypothermia.

_selfish bastard._

by the time yoongi has just about worked up the courage to get out of bed and get a blanket from their armchair that has a forever growing pile of random crap that they’ve picked up over the past couple of weeks, one part of it being a large, furry throw blanket. if only he could just bring himself to get up out of the cosy, soft bed that practically consumes you when you lie down.

they were out late the night before. not drinking or anything, but going out to see the new lego movie and having a midnight mcdonald’s. it was a good night. better than anything their friends would be doing, which probablywas something along the lines of going out clubbing until about 3am and proceeding to throw up in their friend’s mum’s saucepan.

yes, yoongi and jungkook’s night was definitely better.

yoongi’s musings are abruptly interrupted by a low grumble that sounds like, “too fucking bright”. he can’t hear it well though, because when he looks over at the younger, he has his face buried in a pillow. yoongi just cackles lightly, but jungkook hears it, and brings his head up to glare at the older.

he looks rather comical, with tufts of chocolate brown hair sticking out in every direction and his lips fixed into a firm and playful pout. 

yoongi can’t help but coo in that baby voice that he knows jungkook hates, and pretends to be offended when the other mumbles, “shut the hell up before i remove your tongue through your nostrils”.

he gathers up the bundle of jungkook in his arms and pulls him as close as he can. he places a sloppy granny kiss on his forehead, and jungkook squirms. holding him still, yoongi runs his fingers through the his hair and peppers quick pecks all over his face, murmuring about how cute he is inbetween kisses until he manages to evoke a tiny smile from the grumpy boy.

eventually, jungkook cracks his eyes open. yoongi is smiling down at him, and he has that dopey grin on his face that makes jungkook’s heart stutter.

“good morning.”

“good morning, hyung.” jungkook snuggles into yoongi. “your skin’s cold.”

“that’s because you hogged the duvet, arsehole.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna apologise for it being short but then i remembered that i don't give a shit
> 
> happy birthday to everyone today btw (seriously i know like 7 people with this birthday) so no matter who you are, where you're from or how old you are, happy birthday dude! have a great day and i hope you are enjoying your life and finally moving on to the next chapter after it feels like forever. do good stuff with your life, and enjoy yourself because just sitting and dawdling is no fun. so get out there and do what you wanna do, whether it's buying that nice scrunchie, getting your ears pierced, dying your hair or going god damn skydiving. have a good one.


End file.
